


Concussed Feelings

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Concussions, Fake AH Crew, Feelings, Head Injury, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor hits his head and wakes up somewhere else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long~  
> I've missed writing Trevor/Jeremy

There’s a low, persistent pain in Trevor’s head when he wakes up. It’s annoying, one that urges Trevor to sneak the ibuprofen from Geoff’s nightstand to get rid of it so he doesn’t have to deal with Caleb. But when he opens his eyes, he realizes that he is, in fact, not in his room. He’s on a cot in the middle of a room he doesn’t recognize. Panic fills him for a moment, sitting up and nope, that was a bad idea. The pain in his head multiplies and he feels like he’s going to throw up, no, he _is_ going to throw up.

Someone puts a bucket in front of Trevor, and he doesn’t even hesitate in taking it in his hands and retching into the bucket. There’s a hand on his back, rubbing soothingly as Trevor threw up mostly stomach acid. Trevor’s done in less than a minute, despite feeling like he’s been retching for thirty of those fuckers. He pulls his head from the bucket and wipe his mouth with his shirt sleeve, letting the person take the bucket from him. Before Trevor realizes it, the person hands him a plastic cup filled with water. He looks over to the person before taking it.

“Jeremy.” Trevor says. It’s not a question, he would recognize the kind eyes and sweet smile that makes Trevor's heart flutter from anywhere, but more as a mental note that Jeremy was with him. The panic that was in his system before dissipates, taking the cup from Jeremy and drinking the water. It’s warm, and Trevor hates warm water, but it mostly gets rid of the acidic taste in his mouth, so he tolerates the temperature.

“How’s your head?” Jeremy asks.

“Would it be cliched to ask what happened?” Trevor asks in return.

“What do you remember?” Trevor looks down, he hates the worried look on Jeremy’s face.

“We were on a heist,” Trevor closes his eyes and rubs his head, as if he’ll remember better. “It was going south, someone was doing shit, and there was an explosion. And now I’m here.”

“That’s it?” Jeremy asks.

“What happened?” Trevor asks. “The guys-”

“Everyone is safe, and we have the money.” Jeremy assures. “They're in safe houses waiting for the police to calm down.”

“We aren't in a safe house.” Trevor says. He knows they aren't. The room he was in was too big to be in a safe house.

“You needed medical attention.” Jeremy says, voice quiet. “Caleb wouldn't be able to get to you in days.”

“Where are we?”

“My dad's.” Jeremy says. “We'll be safe here, the LSPD have no reason to check here.” Trevor faintly remembers that Jeremy's dad ran a pawn shop and lived in the back room.

“Why couldn't you just stitch me up?”

Jeremy looks at Trevor like he’s an idiot. “You hit your head.”

“Oh.” Trevor says. That explains the headache. A door opens, creaking open and closed as the person entered, muttering to himself. “Hello, Mr. Heyman.” Trevor greeted politely.

“Tall boy.” Joel responded. Trevor expected nothing else. Trevor watches Joel as he heads over to the basin sink and wash his hands. He looks over to Jeremy, who gives Trevor a weak smile. It's a sad smile. “How long did he sleep?” Joel's voice comes from the sink.

“An hour, then five and a half.” Jeremy answers. Trevor doesn't remember waking up before. “He woke up… seven minutes ago.”

“Response?”

“He didn't notice me for a good five minutes.”

“I knew you were there.” Trevor says defensively.

“Did you hear me speaking to you before I got you water?” Jeremy asks.

Trevor frowns. “No.”

“How many times did he throw up?” Joel cuts in again, walking over to the cot.

“Twice.” Trevor doesn't remember throwing up more than once, but he doesn't say anything.

Joel looks at Trevor. “Scale of one to ten, what's your pain, one being no pain, ten being you would rather throw yourself off a bridge.”

“Dad!” Jeremy exclaims in anger.

“I didn't say he would actually do it.” Joel says defensively. “Number?”

“Uh… like a three in general.” Trevor says. “It's like a six or a seven when I move.”

“How about when people talk?”

“A three?” Trevor says. “Three and a half?”

There's a light being shined in Trevor's eye and he turns away slightly. “Open your eyes and look at me, not at the light. Joel says. Trevor manages to do what he says, resisting the urge to blink until Joel is satisfied and turns off the little light he has. Now there were weird spots of murky colors in his sight. “On a scale of one to ten, how tired are you, one being you wouldn't be able to sleep if you tried, ten being you feel tired enough to go into a coma.”

Trevor didn't even realize he was tired. “Probably a seven.”

“How are your thoughts?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your train of thought.” Joel rephrases. “How would you describe them.”

“I don't know… scattered?”

“How's your…” Joel thinks of how to word it. “Are you 100% focused on the situation, or does it feel like you zone out?”

“It feels like things just happen suddenly. Does that make sense?”

“Like you stop paying attention for a few seconds?”

“I guess?” Trevor tries to find a way to explain it. “Like… there's like a hard cut from one moment to another.”

Joel seems to understand, humming in response. “When the police die down, Jeremy, I want you to take Trevor to the hospital.”

“Why?” Trevor asks with worry.

“You definitely have a concussion, but I won't be able to tell how severe it is because I don't have a CT or MRI machine.” Joel says. “It seems fairly mild, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. You most likely will be feeling the effects of it for several weeks, which means don't do anything too dangerous until the doctor okays it, understood?”

“Yeah.” Trevor says.

“And Jeremy,” Joel looks over at his adopted son. “Don't smother him.”

“I get to be worried about my friend, dad.”

“Yes, but tall boy also gets to be an adult and do things himself. Now, I need to go grab some things, call me if anything bad happens.”

“Can I get something for my head?” Trevor asks before Joel can leave.

“Not anything good.” Joel says. “You should try to stay awake, so I can't offer you anything more than regular painkillers.”

“I'll take them over nothing.”

“Jeremy, I'm assuming you know what makes him drowsy, so give him something that doesn't.” Joel says.

“Alright, bye dad.” Jeremy says. Joel makes a noise of acknowledgement before pressing a kiss into Jeremy's head and leaving through the back door. Once the door is firmly shut behind him, Jeremy turns and looks at Trevor. “All medicine makes you drowsy.”

Trevor shrugs. “Whoops.” Jeremy sighs, walking away from the cot and to a cabinet, digging around for something.

“Here.” Trevor blinks and Jeremy is beside him with a cup of water and two pills of ibuprofen. “Stay awake as long as you can, and I'll be waking up in a few hours.”

“Thanks.” Trevor says, putting his pills in his mouth and drinking the water. It's warm. “I hate warm water.”

“Cold water might make you throw up.” Jeremy says, taking the cup. “Do you… do you remember anything more?”

“No, why?” Jeremy doesn't say anything, sitting down in a chair beside the cot. Trevor didn't realize a chair was there. “Jeremy?”

“I’m going to start with the beginning.” Jeremy said. “The heist was going bad, and Michael decided that it would be quicker to blow up the cop cars. You got caught in the blast of one of the explosions and hit your head on the concrete.”

Jeremy is quiet, so Trevor takes the opportunity to ask a question. “Are you mad at Michael?”

“No.” Jeremy says. “Yes. At first. But he didn't mean it. I was mad at you, too, for being so close to the explosion. And at myself.”

“It's not your fault.” Trevor says.

“I know, but you're my best friend.” Jeremy says. He's quiet when the words are out.

“What happened next?”

“I don't remember all of it, it was an adrenaline fueled blur.” Jeremy admits. “You were clearly more than just injured. You kept drifting in and out of consciousness, but you were dazed and slow when you were awake. There was a lot of screaming over the comms. I remember yelling something, but I don't know what. I decided to carry you to my dad's through the back allies, since it was close enough.” Again, Jeremy stops. Trevor looks down at him with annoyance.

Jeremy eventually picks up again. “Half the time you were in my arms, you were dead weight. The other half… you were running your mouth.”

Trevor gives a short laughs, not expecting Jeremy to say that. Jeremy doesn't laugh.

“It was panicked. Your words kept slurring together and you kept repeating it, over and over.”

“What did I say?”

“That's the thing.” Jeremy says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “You uh, you kept saying something along the lines of 'I love you.’”

Trevor's glad that Jeremy was looking down at his lap, because he feels his face heat with embarrassment. “I didn't- I'm sorry Jeremy- I shouldn't have said that. Fuck.” Trevor covers his face with his hands. “Fuck.”

“Is it true?” Jeremy asks.

“Yeah, but you don't need to feel it back, fuck Jeremy, I'm sorry. I-”

Whatever Trevor is going to say next is stopped by Jeremy standing up, prying Trevor's hands from his face, and pressing his lips to Trevor's in one smooth action. It takes Trevor's brain a while to understand the situation, but once he's all caught up, he kisses back. Jeremy relaxes into the kiss, moving his hands to Trevor's hips and Trevor's hands took place on Jeremy's neck and in his hair. God, it's everything Trevor could ever hope for.

Trevor pulls away first, as much as he would like to kiss Jeremy forever. God, his lips were so soft. “I knew I was fucked when I heard your laugh for the first time.”

“I knew I was fucked when I saw your smile for the first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please, It's all I get as payment for writing.


End file.
